


Panic and Worry

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Family Ties [1]
Category: Lost Girl, Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Panic and Worry

Dean walked in, just to turn back around. “Damn it, Bo!” He groaned. “I know that you basically live with us, but could you lock the door when you change?”

She chuckled. “I’ve been Kenzie’s best friend since we were kids. I honestly don’t care if you see my naked.” Grabbing her black coat, she walked over to him. After she pecked his cheek, she walked by.

“You may not, but I don’t want to.” He followed shutting the bedroom door. “I was looking for Kenz. Where is she?”

“Uh…I’m honestly not sure?”

Dean stopped her. “She’s your best friend, and you slept here last night, but you aren’t sure?” He raised an eyebrow at her.

Bo shrugged, giving him an ‘oh well’ look. She knew that he could tell that she was lying, but a promise was a promise.

* * *

Kenzie carried her boots as she walked slowly through the house, the bare wood floor cold under her feet. Her hair was a mess, and she was wearing the same clothes that she had been in the night before.

“Late night?” Dean asked, leaning on the door frame.

“ _Fuck_.” She sighed, turning to him and giving him a small smile. “Hey, Dean!”

He moved over to her. “Please don’t tell me you were out with what’s his name again?”

Kenzie raised her eyebrow at him. “You mean Hale?”

“Yes, Hale!” He snapped back. “I thought you were over?”

“Well, it’s complicated.” She shrugged. “I’m a big girl, I can take care of myself.”

Bo rushed in the front door, grabbed their hands, and pulled them to the living room. “Guys, you gotta see this.” She told them, turning on the news. “This isn’t any fae, I’ve never, ever heard of this kinda thing.”

The three of them watched as news reports from Atlanta were played. Kenzie’s stomach dropped. “Sam.” She breathed, her blue eyes watering. Dean pulled her to his side, comforting her. Ever since Kenz was born, Sam had a weak spot for her. Always protecting her, always sticking up for her, and it had killed her when he moved to Atlanta for work. “No…no no no no…” She shook her head, pulling away. “I gotta make sure he’s okay.”

“Kenz!” Dean called out. “You can’t get into the city!” He followed her down the hall, leaving Bo staring at the tv. This was something her powers couldn’t help with one bit. “Stay here, where’s it’s safe. He’ll call.”

She turned on him, angry. “I can’t just leave him there, Dean! He’d to the same for me!” She told him, and he saw the fear in her eyes as they watered. “He would get to where I was a-as soon as he could.”

Bo’s heels clicked on the floor as she rushed to them. “Kenzie, pack your bags. You, too, Dean.” She said, walking past to Kenzie’s room. “We’re going to save Sam.” Pulling down a bag, she tossed it to the bag.

Dean shook his head. “What’re you gonna do?” He asked, standing in the doorway. “Shove your chest at them?” Bo shot him a look. “Why don’t we go try to call him first? He’ll tell you the same thing. Stay here. Don’t bother attempting to get to him. It won’t work.”

* * *

Sam ran his hand through his hair, licking his lips. “Shit.” He groaned. Pacing his office, he knew that the second his family saw this, they would panic. Sitting down, he picked up his phone, just to be met with nothing. No sound of any kind. Shoving things off his desk, he was pissed.

His chest was heaving as he stood, turning to the large window that overlooked the city. Knowing that this was contained in Atlanta, he was thankful that the others were safe.

 _“Breaking news- the outbreak has spread beyond the quarantine border. The first case has been reported just thirty miles from the border of Atlanta. No word on whether the president will be declaring a national emergency or not.”_ The female reporter spoke clearly. _“Authorities are urging residents to stay inside, and lock the doors. Spend as little time as you possibly can outside.”_

He blocked the voice out, his hand coming to rest on the glass. His head hung down as his eyes closed. Any hope he had that his family was safe was gone. He couldn’t even call them! 


End file.
